Military Ball
by Mickey-Chu
Summary: Idea from evercool's LJ. Oz just entered Pandora High School with his siblings, Jack and Ada, and becomes popular on the first day. Gilbert is the social outcast of the high school/Everyone is against him. how would this work out for Oz?  Yaoi:OzxGil .  P
1. Seeing Him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Students:**

**Seniors: **Gilbert, Vincent, Jack, Echo

**Juniors: **Alice, Chesire, Alyss

**Sophomores: **Oz, Elliot, Reo, Reim

**Freshman:** Ada

**Teachers:**

Break: **Elective/JROTC  
**

Sharon: **Junior**

Glen:** Sophomore**

Oscar: **Senior**

Lotti:** Freshman  
**

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

**Chapter 1- Seeing Him**

"God I hate school…" Gil muttered to himself as he walked slowly through the halls of Pandora High School. 'Why do I even bother coming to school when nobody likes me?' Gil thought and sighed as he realized that he had passed by his class. Turning around, he bumped into Alice, his now enemy. "Watch where you're going Seaweed Head!" You too, Stupid Rabbit!" They glared at each other, before Alice pushed Gil to the side and continued walking. To think that they actually went out, he actually loved her, until he found out he was being used. Because of her, he was all alone, only with one friend, Reim. He began to continue to his classroom, unaware that no one was in the hall and the bell already rang.

"Gilbert Nightray! You're late!" Ms. Kate scolded as Gil made his way to the back right corner [near the windows]. As Ms. Kate began the lesson, Gil drifted his view to the window as he began to daydream.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

"Onee-Chan!" Ada ran up to her second oldest brother, Oz. "What is it Ada? Jack left you again to go hang out with his friends?" Ada shook her head as she grabbed her schedule out of her binder and handing it over. Oz was surprised when he saw it. Jack and him had that class and now Ada? "You, Me and Jack get to be in the same class for A-Day! Isn't this awesome?" Even though it was his first day at Pandora High, He still didn't get how the people at the front desk change schedules fast. Well, he should know how that works despite that he doesn't go to Pandora's Private School anymore. Their uncle, Oscar, is a teacher here, so making friends wasn't hard for the trio. First day here and they're already popular. Since Oscar isn't really the teaching type, he has parties every day in his classroom, and the school doesn't mind if he brings 'beverages'.

"RIIIIIIING!"

'Fuck. First day here and already I have a tardy. Oh well, at least me and Ada have the authority of saying we didn't know our way around' Oz thought. He and Ada left the hallway in search of the oldest one of the trio.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

'Fourth Period. Finally' Gil thought as the bell disrupted his daydream. He was always the last one to leave, knowing nobody cares about him. "Gilbert, come over here. I need to have a word with you." Making his way over to the desk, he sat on the chair that was usually used for the people who didn't know how to act. "Gilbert" She began, "I don't know if it's either you're tired or lazy, maybe if have problems, I don't tolerate Failures in my class. Is that understood? Or should I get Chief Break to speak with you?" Gil shook his head, shuddering at the name of Chief Break. He didn't like his JROTC class and especially didn't like the remarks the man had on Gil. Chief annoyed Gil so much that by even looking at him annoyed Gil. After leaving the classroom, Gil walked quickly outside, knowing the punishments that Chief Break gave.

Entering inside the portable building, Gil made his way to his assigned seat next to Reim. It was certainly a little bit loud today, but Gil knew most were talking about him and his emo self. Footsteps came, leading with a man in a general's outfit was Chief Xerxes Break, blow-pop in his mouth, as usual. "My little cadets,-" was all he could say before a trio of blondes opened the door.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

Break turned to see the trio. "Sorry we're late, we didn't know that the school had classrooms outside" Ada spoke for their excuse. Break nodded, then looked back at his class. "Cadets, we have new adorable recruits!" He turned to the trio. "Introduce yourselves."

"Hello everyone! I'm Ada Vessalius and I'm a Freshman." said replied, blushing of embarrassment.

"Oz Vessalius. Sophomore." was all he said.

"Jack Vessalius. Senior. What's up Ladies~!" He was answer by screams that felt like they wanted to rape the poor guy.

Oz looked around in the classroom, spotting a certain raven-haired boy. His heart started to beat. Fast. 'Why do I feel this way?' Chief Break told the trio their assigned seats. Ada next to Vincent, Jack next to Alice, and Oz behind the raven-haired boy next to Chesire.

"Hey Oz." Chesire whispered.

"Hey." Oz whispered back.

"Don't talk to the guy in front of you. He's a weirdo and he's also mean."

"Um… okay…" His heart ached when Chesire told him that. Despite that he was listening to people he just met, they have been here longer than Oz had. He decided that he was going to ask him why he was a weirdo and mean during lunch.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

Gil heard everything that the cat-haired freak said to Oz. It didn't matter, as long as he had his best friend, who usually ogles Chief Break, he was okay.

Soon class ended and Gil left the room before any else. The only ones that knew what he was going to do next was Break and Reim. Getting out a cigarette, lighting it up and putting it in his mouth, breathing out a puff of smoke as he laid down next to a tree. If Reim didn't hurry up soon talking to Chief Break, then the next thing he was going to do was get his blade out.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

Not knowing from a distance, Oz was standing behind a tree. 'He doesn't look mean and he doesn't act weird. All I see is depression…' His heart ached again. 'How come so far from all my classes, this guy, whose name I don't even know, makes me feel like this?'

Suddenly, a finger poked Oz's shoulder. He turned around to see the guy that sat next to the raven boy. "Hi, I'm Reim." He held out his hand. Oz looked at it then shakes it. "That person over their near the tree is Gilbert. But everyone else who doesn't know him is Raven." Reim looked down. "I just wish everyone stopped treating him like this… he's already thinking about suicide…" He looked up, embarrassed. "Sorry I shouldn't be telling his business to others." Reim waved as he ran up to Gil before he hurt himself.

Oz looked at the two wide eyed as Reim took the blade away from Gil. He should really ask Chesire about Gil and why was he treated like this.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

Second Chapter coming soon~!


	2. Destroy She Said

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

**Chapter 2- Destroy she said**

Oz came up to Chesire in the cafeteria at the table, where the 'popular' kids where. Chesire was talking to Alyss when Oz stop in font of him and both turned around to see the blonde. Oz felt discomfort. 'How could he talk about Gil's problem in front of his girlfriend? "Hey, can I talk to you privately?" Oz whispered.

"Sure."

Chesire turned back to Alyss to excuse himself from the table. Oz never noticed who was really at the table. There was Jack and Alice, sitting next to each other, Ada and Vincent, who Ada won't let go of the man's hand, Reo and Elliot, who looks like they can't stop flirting, and Echo and Alyss, despite Chesire isn't there. The two left out in the hallway. Closing the cafeteria door, Oz began "Why does everyone treat 'Raven' badly? What makes him a weirdo and a mean guy?"

"Someone sounds desperate, so I'll answer. You know the girl sitting next to Jack, Alice, right? She used to go out with Raven, but he started touching her in inappropriate places and abused her, calling her bitch and would usually punch her in the stomach. Well, that's what she told me when I asked why they broke up. Soon news spread, and what I know by the truth was out." Chesire answered dimly. Oz couldn't believe it. 'Gil didn't look like he would do any of those things. But I don't know, I don't even know the poor guy.'

"Thanks for telling me," Oz replied, with a believable fake smile. Chesire entered the cafeteria again as Oz started to walk down the hall to look for Gil for his point of view.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

"Thanks for helping me Gil!" Oscar replied to the raven haired boy. Reim told Gil that he needed other hobbies other that smoking and attempting to hurt himself. Well this was the result: Getting Oscar's room ready for a party tomorrow. "You're welcome Mr.-" "Just call me Oscar." "Oscar."

"Uncle! I have to get your approval on something~!" Ada entered the classroom with Vincent, holding his hand tightly. Ada came up to her uncle's ear and asked the question I know she asked. " Sure~! Because unlike your father, I care about you guys, and I also care about your happiness." He looked at Vincent. " And I expect you to treat her like a lady. One tear comes out of her, your going to find yourself flunking this year." "Cool it, I'm like a gentle man, I won't treat her wrong," Vincent replied. 'Liar, you're a pervert. 'Gil thought. 'Well at least he won't bother me at home… apartment'

Gil hates the fact that they live in a three bedroom apartment, especially since whenever Elliot gets mad he bangs Reo, who lives with the Nightrays due to his parents kicking him out of his house, in their shared bedroom. Then Vincent has his side of the room all filled with ripped stuffed animals and a collection of scissors. 'I have a weird family…'

Ada was happy. "Yay!" She turned to Vincent. "Can I have your number?"

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

"Reim!" Oz called out as he spotted he the brunette walking down the hallway. Reim turned around to see the blonde sprinting towards him. Coming to a complete stop and panting, Oz asked while blushing slightly "Where's Gil? I want to ask him something…"

"In Mr. Vessalius's Room. I don't want you to lose your status so if I were you I'd-" "I don't care." "Okay then… oh and while you're at it, can you drop this off to ? Thanks!" Reim responded, handing over a packet of papers to Oz. After seeing run off outside to Chief Break's class, Oz looked down to see what the packet of paper said. 'Military Ball on Valentines day? First of all what the heck is a Military Ball?'

On his way to his uncle classroom, he saw Ada and Vincent walking down the hall, Ada smiling more than Oz had seen her. Entering through the door, he saw Gil look up from what he was doing, then looked back down to continue what he was doing. "Gil, give a greeting! Don't be rude to my nephew," Oscar said, his tone like he was trying to hook the two boys up. 'Oscar is weird' Gil thought and replied to Oz with a slight blush, "Hey." Oz couldn't help but blush back. 'He has yellow eyes, it fits in with his charcoal like seaweed hair.' After Giving the packet of papers to Oscar, Oz went up to Gil's ear and whispered "I need to ask you something."

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

'Okay, I'm outside the classroom with this Vessalius kid, who wishes to talk to me? Exactly what are we going to talk about? I bet it's just a prank.' As Gil be to think negatively, Oz broke the silence. "This might be rude of me asking, but how was your relationship with Alice? And I'm talking about the brunette one." 'Who told you?' was the look that could be read from Gil's eyes as he began to answer. He really didn't feel like talking about this, and especially someone who doesn't even know him asks.

"I-I felt used…"

"How, specifically?"

Gil gulped and answered "It was my sophomore year when we went out. I loved her. I did anything for her. I would kill myself, but she wouldn't care. I found out she went out with me because I was the only one out of the group your in that had a job. She's a gold digger and left me to crumble down when I lost my job. I don't know what she told the others, but all at once they turned against me. I was alone the whole year until Reim came. But even he blows me off for other people." Gil's look turned from surprised to hurt at the end of what he said. He looked down as he fell on his knees 'Why am I telling him all this stuff when I don't even know him much? Man, am I really like an open book?' "Gil," Oz began as he kneeled down, and coming up to the raven boy's ear, "Do want to come over to my house after school?"

Gil look up and nodded with a blush and a small smile.

'Alice is wrong to do what she did.' Oz smirked as his thought was interrupted by the school's bell for their final period.

**-xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo xo-**

this chapter felt short to me... Originally i was going to make oz say 'do you want to be my friend?' but that's for the next chapter ;)**  
**


End file.
